


Impatience Is A Virtue

by tachishini



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachishini/pseuds/tachishini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihiko knew that Shinji was a little impatient, Minako’s playfulness didn’t help matters but they could have at least waited for him to come back from his shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience Is A Virtue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krityan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/gifts).



> I hope I didn't worry you, I didn't mean for this to be late |D 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the smut, I was so happy to be able to write for P3 and your letter was amazing to work with so thank you again <3

Akihiko yawned softly as he gently towel dried his hair, warm and relaxed after a nice long bath to help wind down from a training session. His eyebrows furrowed a little when he got to his door, sure he could hear someone behind it. 

Akihiko pushed the door open and then hurriedly shut it behind him as he flushed bright red at the two on the bed. “O – oi, you two...” He tried to reprimand but was only met by Shinjiro’s smirk.

“About time ya got back.” His smirk broadened as he watched Akihiko’s eyes wander, widening slightly and his cheeks flushing darker, biting back a groan. “Wanna come help?” It almost sounded like teasing; it was hard to tell with Shinjiro. Akihiko nodded, still flushed with embarrassment and draped the towel over his desk chair as he moved closer to the bed. 

Minako clung to Shinjiro’s shoulders, moaning softly in need, his fingers still buried inside her. He’d been moving slowly, teasingly before but as soon as the door had opened he’d come to a complete stop. “Shinji!” she insisted frustratedly but she expected this of Shinji, he always liked to draw out sex for as long as possible, he liked to savour the moment for as long as possible. She’d been surprised earlier when he’d gone straight for sliding her panties off, leaving her in the rest of her uniform. 

She shuddered as Akihiko hummed and nuzzled her neck, pressing soft kisses to her skin. His hands rested on her hips, rubbing up her sides and soothing her as much as it was calming him from his previous embarrassment. His hands slid to the front, carefully and slowly unbuttoning her uniform to soft moans and gasps as Shinjiro curled his fingers and rubbed slowly against her walls.

His fingers began their slow thrusting again, Shinjiro groaning at the noises the thrusting made as well as her soft, desperate moans.

Akihiko gently coaxed and soothed as he slid off every article of her clothing he could or needed to, leaving her in her socks and skirt. Shinjiro grinned and drew his fingers back, licking them clean much to the embarrassment of the other two as Minako stepped out of her skirt. Akihiko tugged her down onto the bed, kissing her heatedly as he pinned her with his body, moaning softly at how warm and soft she was. 

Shinjiro grinned slightly as he watched them on the bed, undressing almost entirely in the process. Even during sex, the hat didn’t come off – unless Minako was the one addressing him. Shinjiro tugged a drawer open before climbing back onto the bed, kneeling behind Akihiko as he squirted lube onto his fingers, warming it slightly before running a finger down the cleft of Akihiko’s arse. 

He groaned into her mouth, making a noise of slight protest when Shinjiro tugged his hips up, pulling his cock away from the nice warm body he’d been rocking against. Minako smiled at him but exchanged a mischievous grin with Shinjiro a moment later as her hand slid quickly down Akihiko’s body and curled around his hard, aching cock. 

Akihiko flushed and moaned, bucking helplessly into her hand and then back on the two fingers Shinjiro now had inside him. He nuzzled into her hair, moaning softly, caught between the two sensations. Akihiko shuddered – she’d learnt exactly what he liked, what she could get away with to push him so close and yet not let him come. 

Her hand stroked slowly, holding him firmly, moving her fingers slightly, teasing him. Then her hand would slid to the head of his dick, her thumb rubbing over the slit, collecting the precome and spreading it over him, slicking him and decreasing the friction slightly so that when she went back to stroking it wasn’t quite enough to get him off. His hips thrust forward desperate for more but a low growl was his reply.

A shudder worked its way up his spine at the noise as an arm clamped around his chest and drew him up so he was on his knees, resting back against Shinjiro who continued to thrust his fingers hard and fast into the tight passage that had been so nicely presented to him before. 

Minako followed, trapping Akihiko’s wet cock between them as she placed his hands to her body which soon began moving of their own accord. She moaned and bucked as he squeezed her arse lightly, holding her close to him as they kissed again, desperate for more pleasure.

Akihiko let out a quiet moan and shudder as Shinjiro withdrew his fingers. He ripped open one of the condom packets and rolled it onto his cock, teasing the head against Akihiko, who bucked back a little.

Shinjiro grinned and slowly slid into the tight, hot hole, listening to every little moan and hitched breath that escaped the kiss Akihiko was locked in with Minako. He couldn’t help himself as he thrust hard, burying the last of himself inside tight heat. He mouthed the skin beneath Akihiko’s ear, breathing heavily. “Fuck, you feel good, Aki.” Shinjiro groans.

“You both feel really good.” Minako whispered, hands wondering over their joined bodies as they revelled in the stillness of the moment before Shinjiro began a slow hard pace, Minako getting in a comfortable position to stroke herself as she sucked Akihiko off who clung to her desperately as the pleasure built achingly slowly. 

He moaned in frustration as they both had him teetering on the edge before Shinjiro began to pick up the pace of his thrusts, desperate for release himself. Akihiko let out a surprised moan as Minako suddenly sucked hard around him and Shinjiro gave a particularly hard thrust. 

Akihiko barely had time to draw breath let alone warn Minako has he came in her mouth, moving with Shinjiro as every last drop was wrung from his cock. Shinjiro didn’t last much longer either as Akihiko tightened around him, causing him to thrust erratically until he was spent.

Minako drew back, licking her lips lightly as she blushed faintly and continued to stroke herself, watching them both come down from their highs, slumped forward a bit. Akihiko glanced up at her, moaning her name at the sight. She moaned in reply as the look of pleasure on his face and the sound of his voice was enough to tip her over the edge. 

Akihiko tugged her close and cuddled as Shinjiro finally pulled out, tidying himself up before grabbing Akihiko’s discarded towel and cleaning them all up. Minako smiled a little, not commenting on Shinjiro’s behaviour, though she found it rather cute. 

Shinjiro soon joined her and they all squished together in the single bed, Minako ending up lying on top of Akihiko and Shinjiro as they lay content, exchanging murmured conversation.


End file.
